


竹骨

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	竹骨

山里的春天总是来的晚一些，小小的竹屋前立了一颗枝叶繁茂的桃树，一个个浅粉的花骨朵次第窝在枝头上，被屋前屋后的翠绿竹林衬得更为娇俏。再往屋外看去，那一片竹林有趣得紧，许是有大半已经开过花的原因，已经成了枯枝交错的模样，一半郁郁葱葱，一半却已经失了生命力。

“明浩，你别乱动。”一男子紧张的声音惊飞了停在篱笆前踱步的麻雀，“怎么自己起来了。”

话音刚落，就看见一个粉衣公子搀着一个白衣男子走了出来，粉衣那个一双桃花眼在阳光下波光潋滟顾盼生辉，眼角眉梢都是温柔。白衣的身量更为纤长些，仿佛竹林间的一棵竹子，极为清瘦，颇有些风骨，只是眼上蒙了层纱布，遮住大半张脸，只由粉衣公子搀扶着，一步一步向前走着。

“知秀哥，我自己可以的，都好久了，这儿每一寸地方我都摸过。”那人声音轻飘飘地落在风中。“我就想出来看看哥哥的桃树开花没。”

洪知秀看着徐明浩带笑的嘴角，也缓缓绽开笑容，“这不是担心有些不长眼的猫猫狗狗到你跟前让你跌了跤可怎么好？”

“你说谁不长眼呐？”篱笆外传来人声，却只看见一只白猫推开篱笆门神态自若地慢慢踱了进来。

“谁答应就说谁呗。”洪知秀毫不客气，“你自己不当人，非每次哄着明浩抱你散步，本来孩子就瘦，这下更长不了肉了。”

话音落下那只白猫便化了人形，一张大眼睛酷似猫瞳凑到徐明浩跟前就拉着那人上下左右打量了好久，“明浩呀，哥来看你了，今天早上有没有好好吃饭啊，怎么又瘦了？”

“哥，你昨天才见过我...”徐明浩抽抽嘴角，却也由着文俊辉上下摸了一通，顺便挎住了那人的胳膊。

“我带你去看看桃花。”洪知秀牵住徐明浩的另一边手，将他往桃树下引，纤长的手触上枝头的花骨朵，徐明浩感受着指尖结实的花苞，还有些凉凉的潮意。

文俊辉打量着洪知秀握住徐明浩的模样，自己也伸手碰那桃树，立马被洪知秀打掉手。他扁扁嘴“洪知秀你个流氓，又让我们明浩摸你自己开的花骨朵，为什么不让旁人摸。”

“呵，你平常让我们摸你耳朵和尾巴了吗？”洪知秀作势不去理又要撒泼的人，正笑着闹腾，余光见那远处天上飞来的一只威风凛凛的老虎，瞬间收了笑，紧张得握住徐明浩的手就要走，却被文俊辉拦住。

“我告诉他的，也是看着明浩长大的哥哥，不会说出去的，你放心。”文俊辉看着那只老虎踏着云下来，落地一下就成了一个穿着一身盔甲的青年男子，细长的眼还未收住精光。

徐明浩听得两人的话，也不知面向何处，听得动静摸索着要往前走，手被那刚来的男子握住，熟悉的声音一出竟也不知道如何是好，竟僵住了。

“小八？”权顺荣忍了又忍颤抖着开口，“是哥我啊，我是权顺荣，我来看你了。”

洪知秀被文俊辉抓着胳膊一时也不能上前，只担忧地盯着那两人僵住的身形，“他怎么能进我设的结界的？罢了，到底是天庭的将军，我一个妖也拦不住。”

“哥...”徐明浩从喉咙中挤出一个字便再也说不出成句的话，犹豫了半天，“对不起，小八知错了，不该不听哥哥的话的。”

权顺荣听得徐明浩一句话心下更是揪成了一团，喉头和鼻尖都是酸楚，“傻弟弟，哥哥怎么会怪你呢。是哥没护住你。”

文俊辉扯扯洪知秀的袖子，随后清清嗓子开口，“顺荣你带着小八进屋说话吧，他身子弱，吹不了太长时间的风，我们去给你们煮盏茶。”

洪知秀看着权顺荣小心翼翼拉着徐明浩走进屋子里之后放甩开文俊辉的手，恨恨道“明浩哪里有错，他要是有错，最大的错就是不该一个人抗下所有，还让那个狗东西独自逍遥。”

“知秀哥...”文俊辉看着洪知秀气结的样子也知他是气狠了，“谁不知道明浩没错呢，可明浩他一个小散仙和一个大将军比起来...你若是帝君...”

“你还敢与我提他？”洪知秀这下真气急了，撂下沏茶的器具背着手就没了人影，留文俊辉一个人懊恼地咬着手指站在屋中，也是一时糊涂，竟然忘了这只桃花精和帝君也是有极大一段孽债。

权顺荣看着小脸瘦得只剩一层皮的人早就是翻搅了天地间所有酸楚，一时只有无尽的悔意，他一手握紧了那人的手，犹豫半响终于抚上徐明浩的脸颊，“小八啊，哥没有照顾好你，哥一定会想办法把你治好的。”

徐明浩摸上自己脸上的那只温热的手，攥紧，笑着摇摇头“哥哥，我没事的，我能从忘川里活着出来已经不容易了，如今这样已经是最好的状况了。”

又过了半响徐明浩也听不见对面的动静，他又开口“哥哥，我不疼的。”

权顺荣听了这话泪水便彻底忍不住了，斑驳的泪从尖尖的眼角沁出，染湿了一片睫毛，抖了半响也说不出一句话，只用力抱着徐明浩，似乎要将孩子揉在自己怀里一般。

怎么会不疼呢，凡人入了万川河扎眼就成了枯骨，不可计数的鬼魂都在忘川河里互相厮杀，权顺荣都不敢去想象，生于仙界自己府邸的竹林里，一出生就是仙骨，被自己宠在心尖上的小孩，自己在忘川河里和那些厉鬼拼了四百年，也受了四百年煞气，就是真的仙君也受不住一百年就会神志全失，小孩当时还未真的成仙，这样怎么会不疼。

“哥哥为什么会知道我不在忘川河了？”徐明浩耐心拍着权顺荣的背等着察觉不到那人的颤抖之后终于开口问道。

权顺荣闻言松开小孩擦擦自己模糊的眼睛，“你也知道文俊辉那个人，素日连门都懒得出，都在自己的院子里玩儿，可这几年突然开始天天往外跑，我原也没想到你身上，可那日撞见文俊辉哄着李灿从他哥那里拿了好些丹药，我才有些疑心，他开始死活不肯说，可我同他说你是我从小养大的，你那事一出之后这四百年我真生不如死，磨了好些时日被他骗了七八次才肯告诉了。”

徐明浩听着脸上也泛起笑意，“原先知秀哥他们几人去忘川河了好几遭也没能救出我，正好前阵子不知为何地府乱了套，他们便趁乱用了什么法器将我救了出来，我也是昏了好久最近才醒的。”

权顺荣听着徐明浩说到后面眼神闪了闪，随后又笑着看着自家弟弟那张平静带笑的脸，“是要好好养着，四百年要不是你有那仙骨早就也成了河里一只不知名的厉鬼罢了。”

“可是哥哥，我听地府的大人说，若是仙人，进了忘川河，100年便也神志尽失，随后神魂会被慢慢吞噬，一千年便是一把枯骨了，我为什么还能记起你们呢。”

洪知秀一踏进屋子便看见小孩一张懵懂的小脸，等听清了口中的话语立马扬声道“茶来了。”

权顺荣看着洪知秀耐心将茶杯放进徐明浩手中还叮嘱了小心烫的模样，不由出声“知秀哥，谢谢你。”

“我也担不起你这一声谢谢。”洪知秀敛了温柔的神情，“我现在不过是妖罢了，你不必唤我一声哥，我和这孩子本都是草木罢了，合该投缘，我没你们那么狠心，送他去受苦。”

一句话便将权顺荣堵得什么话都说不出，还是徐明浩轻声唤道“哥哥，我这么逃出来，若是帝君发现了怎么办。”

洪知秀闻言也紧盯了权顺荣，连原本化了原形窝在徐明浩怀中的文俊辉也探出头来，权顺荣看着自家弟弟的脸，一句话掷地有声“那便同他拼了。”

“若是被发现了，换我们几人受苦也好，到底是我们没护住你。”白猫的嘴巴一张一合，任由徐明浩的手摸着自己耳朵。

等权顺荣和文俊辉同徐明浩道了别，路上权顺荣伴着文俊辉一同往仙界飞去，“明浩他，仙骨是不是已经散尽了？”

文俊辉听见耳边风声里夹杂了微不可闻的一声叹息，“我们救他出来的时候，小孩的眼睛还是有神的，你是不是用法器给他护住了魂魄？”

权顺荣转回头，过了半响见了仙界大门的轮廓才叹了句“忘川河的煞气若是法器就可护住就好了，现下一个什么都记得，一个什么都不记得，你说，帝君心怎么那么狠。”

文俊辉一下收住脚步，“你的意思是？”

权顺荣摇摇头，“我也是猜的。”

金珉奎见今日宴会上有几位仙君的眼神看向他总是带着些探寻，他有些摸不着头脑，怼怼身边的全圆佑，“我今日脸上可是有什么东西？”

全圆佑扭头看了一眼金珉奎，点点头“嗯，有东西。”

金珉奎连忙挥手变了一块镜子找了半天也没看出什么不妥，“哪儿啊？”

“有傻气。”全圆佑面不改色地捻了一块点心往嘴里塞，不顾身边人充满怨气的表情怡然自得地看着一屋子的人。

“你们能看出金珉奎少了点啥吗？”文俊辉和身边的李知勋李硕珉夫胜宽就抱着胳膊站在一边窃窃私语。

李硕珉摇摇头“你不说我就是觉得金珉奎四百年来除了傻乎乎的也没什么变化，你说着三魂七魄，他不会把灵慧一魄给丢了？我看着打架的时候也挺聪明啊。”

李知勋听着几人说胡话埋头笑了片刻才抬起头，忽然身后响起熟悉的一声低音，四人浑身一僵，转过身来，眼前人高马大一身着铠甲的人可不就是金珉奎嘛。

“不知几位仙君对小仙有何意见，不妨说出来也可让我不至于如坐针毡。”金珉奎微微弯腰道。

文俊辉一时竟也从头到脚觉得血液都凝固了，半响缓过神来，“金大将军可还认识我们？”

“知勋天尊我自是识得，这位想必是月老？其余小仙见识浅薄，也只知道打仗，是不太知晓。”金珉奎也有些怔愣，打量着面前四人，只觉得熟悉，却也不知这些人怎么具是奇奇怪怪的样子。

“唐突将军了，只是我们觉得将军年纪轻轻就有如此修为实在厉害，想知道究竟吃什么长大的...”夫胜宽试图挽救一下混乱的局面。

金珉奎觉得自己今日一定有些不太对劲，否则怎么听得其他人也都奇奇怪怪的，“月老笑话了，我们做神仙的，不就是为了修行吗，只要弃了芜杂之情，定能成长迅速。”

李知勋出面含糊两句将金珉奎送走，随后目光深邃了起来，良久，他转头对不知从何时冒出头来的权顺荣叹了口气，“只怕护着明浩那小子三百多年的是金珉奎的情魄。”

得了李知勋的话，权顺荣和文俊辉对视一眼，心下复杂，“两个人都是傻子。”

夫胜宽见几人面色都极为黯淡，犹豫着开口试探“那情魄还有可能回来吗？”

没人回答，权顺荣转身往自己府邸走，一直一个人走入了那一片已经成了一片黄白枯枝的竹林，忘川的煞气，消磨掉的三魂七魄何其之多，哪里又回得来呢。

文俊辉和权顺荣带着丹药再回来之时没在屋里见到徐明浩，再往后找去，见洪知秀在一旁拿着一壶桃花酒看着一人在竹林间练剑。

那人穿了一身紧身的练功服，窄瘦的腰身灵活地在空中翻腾，只握了一枝桃枝也在空中将落下的竹叶一个个点破，像暮春之时空气中的柳絮般身形轻飘飘得，却在出手之时凌厉非常。

“小八？”权顺荣试探着喊道。

徐明浩堪堪稳住身形，尖尖的精灵耳朝向声音的方向“哥哥来了？”

“怎么还练上了，诶明浩眼睛什么时候好的。”文俊辉大咧咧走到洪知秀身边伸手就去拿那酒壶，又被洪知秀拍开爪子。

“我们明浩功夫还在，练着强身健体也好。”洪知秀懒散地收起酒壶，站起来拍拍身上沾上的竹叶准备离开，却被权顺荣拦住。

“洪知秀，别让明浩走了你的老路。”权顺荣冷着脸道，“孩子能好好活着就已经很好了。”

“我们明浩可比我惨”洪知秀摸着自己乌黑的发笑笑，“让他练功没坏处，要真是妖，还能修回仙骨不是吗？”

权顺荣看着洪知秀走远的身影神色莫测，见文俊辉早已带了徐明浩离开才垂下脑袋叹了口气。

文俊辉在一踏入那大堂见尹净汉歪在高高在上的主位上似笑非笑看着跪了一地的人就知道不妙了，他哆嗦着走了进去，“小仙拜见帝君。”

“你们听说没，魔界有了头领，说是西方魔龙的后裔，唤作崔韩率。”尹净汉眯着眼睛看着堂下的人，“可是啊，这头魔龙身边有一个人啊，本体怎么都不该成了魔，最关键是，这人本该还在忘川河里泡着呢。”

李知勋坐在尹净汉下首，看着地上一群诚惶诚恐的人开口道“帝君，派兵去查清楚便可。”

权顺荣闻言抬起头死死盯住了上首的几人，尹净汉察觉到权顺荣的视线，轻轻笑了“那就派金大将军做主帅，军队任你调遣，权顺荣你带着剩余仙兵镇守仙界，”

“帝君...”底下有人轻轻惊呼，尹净汉撑着头看着金珉奎波澜不惊的面色突然觉得无趣，“还有什么异议吗？没有那就请诸位将军尽力去吧。”

权顺荣站在仙界的门口看着金珉奎一身金色铠甲意气风发的样子觉得无力，他犹豫再三还是上前道“还请金将军饶了我弟弟一条命，只留一命便可。”

“我怎么不知权将军还有一个弟弟？”金珉奎有些惊讶，见权顺荣满脸悲戚也只好点点头“权将军放心，是那位从忘川河逃出来的竹灵吧，我记住了。”

徐明浩感受着体内汹涌的煞气一时有些控制不住手上的动作，竟将面前围攻自己的仙兵尽数化成了白骨。洪知秀眼看着孩子起伏不定的胸腔赶忙将徐明浩拉回来，黑色的散发在风中飘扬，尖尖的精灵耳和泛着蓝光的眸子都在昭示着眼前小孩早已是入了魔的模样，只是那纯真惊慌的眼神又让人有些恍惚。

金珉奎远远看着那乌压压一群魔中极为明显的几个色块，特别一个蓝色的身影抓着金珉奎的视线。轻松出手就是一片煞气将人化为白骨的功法，竟是金珉奎也看不出来到底是什么魔有这样可怕的能力。

全圆佑也注意着那面的动向，熟悉的几张面孔让全圆佑心惊肉跳，他面上不显，只是低声同身边的金珉奎嘱咐道“别硬碰，特别那个蓝衣服的，让我来。”

“可是你的修行不如我啊哥，你放心吧，我可以的，那个带头的魔龙你去擒住。”金珉奎不听全圆佑的话，只觉得有什么召唤他想要搞个明白，为什么那个魔能那么厉害，径自上前去。

徐明浩只看见一片金光向自己袭来，身边的知秀哥正疲于应付一个难缠的老将军，便也出手再上前接住金珉奎的攻势，两人与双方阵营上方僵持着不相上下。金珉奎对上那双湛蓝的眸子，觉得说不出来的陌生又是熟悉，脑子里有一句你变了几乎要脱口而出。他被自己这个莫名其妙的想法吓到，转身引了徐明浩向山里飞去。

洪知秀余光见徐明浩和金珉奎离开了战场，嘴角抽出一片微笑。

徐明浩看着那张熟悉的面庞，好看得眉眼此刻极为凌厉，就连往日见了自己就会咧开的嘴此刻也抿得紧紧的，哪里都不像他的金珉奎。他心里恨极又气极，“金珉奎怎么你现在是要亲自动手杀我了吗？”

金珉奎有些心悸，却不知为何，他抵住徐明浩的剑，“你认识我吗？”

徐明浩怔怔的对上金珉奎迷茫得双眼，“你认识我吗？当然认识，就是你让我要受忘川五百年的苦。”

“你是权顺荣的那个弟弟？”金珉奎想起来了，“可你一个竹灵哪来的煞气。我怎么完全不记得我让谁进了忘川五百年。”

徐明浩笑了起来，像破云的朗月，看得金珉奎一时有些痴了，这样一个人，怎么会成了魔呢。等徐明浩笑够了，才抬头看金珉奎，“因为你心里只是觉得我是阻挡你修行的挡路石罢了，我一个还未成仙的竹灵哪里配得上你，是我太傻，会信你骗我的鬼话。”

金珉奎觉得心脏被人紧紧捏住，怎么也展不开了，他茫然地看着面前的人，记忆深处有空白，他补不上。

“我忘了，你或许自己封了你的记忆，”徐明浩点点头，说出的话万分温柔，“知秀哥告诉我了解除封印的方法。”

金珉奎恍惚伸手去挡，却也未挡住，黑色的煞气包裹着两人，伸出的手被那人绵软的手握住，眉心被冰凉的指尖点上，似乎有些汹涌的记忆破开了堤坝，在脑内呼啸四处冲撞。

“明浩？明浩我头好疼...”金珉奎皱着眉捂着太阳穴觉得脑内要炸开了。

徐明浩一直手指点着那人好看得眉间温声道“疼吗？我不能让我一个人疼啊。”

好像什么都想起来了，又好像什么都错了，金珉奎知道自己今天犯了个大错，可他却不愿意动手推开那人，任由那人对自己输送着力量与脑内那处空白对抗。

尹净汉看着堂下的全圆佑咬牙切齿道，“你说金珉奎被那个竹灵拿下了？还有那个桃花妖入魔了？”

全圆佑还未接话，听得上首的尹净汉轻轻从鼻尖哼了一声，“有意思。”

金珉奎皱着眉看着浑身抽搐着在自己怀里直冒冷汗的团子面色冷峻，“你恨我就算了，为什么听别人诓你，把忘川河的煞气往自己体内引，当真是你哥白教导你了。”

徐明浩没想到破开金珉奎的识海费了那么大力气，最后自己反而被反噬得动弹不得，任由金珉奎将自己带入一片葱翠竹海里掩盖的洞穴中。全身经脉都像在忘川河时被啃食得密密麻麻的疼痛点让徐明浩只能缩成一团发抖，他紧紧闭着眼睛，想起初入忘川河的那一刹那的崩溃和疼痛，眼前似乎又只能看见无尽的黑暗了一样，只有周身那人怀抱带来的温度区别开冷冰冰的忘川与现在的不同。

“罢了，原是我欠你的。”金珉奎一面运功替徐明浩排着煞气一面拍着已经弓成小虾的背试图安抚那人的疼痛，“帝君本来只是想让你离开我你怎么不听呢，索性等你飞升成仙，你再等些时候等我也做了天尊不就好了，那时他想管也不敢，偏要挑战他的脸面还一口一个按天条处理，你就是倔，非要一个人抗下所有事。”

“他就是见不得人戳他痛处”徐明浩感受着体内慢慢散去，蚀骨的刺痛慢慢减轻开始顶起嘴来，“他和知秀哥不能成所以那我撒气。可是他是帝君，他自己选的那条路。你为什么都不肯送我最后一程，我在忘川里没有恨你这一个念头我撑不下来。”

金珉奎又好气又好笑，他拍拍那人渐渐松弛下来的身子，“我若是真去送你了，怕是谁都救不出你。”

徐明浩其实是金珉奎去找权顺荣玩儿时发现在竹林里生的一个竹灵，小竹灵长得飞快，修为也是翻倍地涨，金珉奎眼看着徐明浩哪怕比自己小了六百年却也长成了和自己年岁相差不多的模样，就跟春日抽条的竹节一样，成长得极为迅速。两人也在不知不觉之中生了一份爱慕之心，这事不闹得人尽皆知倒也无妨，偏偏让一些老神仙看见了金珉奎和徐明浩在竹林里相拥的模样，金珉奎又因为要陪徐明浩，有意压制了自己修为，尹净汉听了也就将徐明浩喊去以天条威吓他，可徐明浩梗着脖子就与他辩论开。

“天规，两厢情愿者，剔除仙骨，打入轮回。”尹净汉觑着堂下立得笔直的小公子。

“谁说我们两厢情愿？”徐明浩笑了，“我是单相思，阻了他的修行，天规可定了是何处罚？”

“囚于忘川五百年。”好看的薄唇吐出凉薄的句子。

等徐明浩被送入地狱之时，权顺荣文俊辉等人都哭红了眼睛，他却没等来金珉奎。

尹净汉不知为何也来了，“他自请封了记忆，说为了好好修行，你看，你连意外都算不上，他都不想记得你。”

徐明浩没哭，他恶狠狠盯了一眼尹净汉转身自己跳入了那咆哮着的混浊黑水中，扎眼就连白衣的边角都看不见了。徐明浩不知道自己在忘川河里过了多久，他只知道任由恶鬼啃食着自己的血肉，死活守着自己的魂魄，等着理智尽失的那天，可他在漫长的疼痛中没等来那一刻，直到忘川决堤，他被洪知秀崔韩率捞出，神志却还清楚，嘴里反反复复念着一句恨。

他知道洪知秀找他带着目的，竹骨空心，最适合作为煞气的载体，可他甘愿，若无能力，他拿什么与那份恨作对呢？洪知秀堕魔，不也为了那份恨吗？

“明浩啊，我可能不能好好爱你了。”金珉奎看着最后一丝煞气散尽，黑发也渐渐散成了白发，他有些疲倦。

徐明浩这才紧张起来，他翻身抱住那个让他恨了四百年的人，“不可以，我要恨你。你不能走。”

“我不走，你放心。”金珉奎笑笑，到底没再开口。情魄不在了，还有六魄，喜怒哀惧恶，还有欲。

金珉奎任由那人的贝齿咬上自己的唇，甚至连着舌头也狠狠地咬上咀嚼一般碾磨好几下才松开，血腥味在两人最终散开。等徐明浩松开口时金珉奎温柔地再吻上那人的唇，洞穴里极安静，外面竹林的风悉悉索索遮掩着这一场无声的撕扯。

“金珉奎我恨你。”徐明浩感受着酸胀的疼痛一面哼哼一面咬牙切齿，张牙舞爪的小兽骑在大型猛兽的身上被顶上顶下，整个人都靠着那人的力量支撑，纤细的胳膊撑着精壮的胸膛不服输地想要引导这场情事，却在无止境的顶弄中软了腰身，只能由那人的手扶着自己的臀部上下沉浮。

“疼吗？对不起”金珉奎软着声音看着那个在自己身上摆动腰身的小人，浑身皮肤泛着潮红，蓝色的瞳仁因了情欲而变得深蓝看不清倒映，更衬得眼角红成了桃花绽放的颜色。原本就下垂的细长眼角还积着一汪泪水。他咬着唇用力将自己撞入那人体内，不断将那人填满，仿佛这样就能找回一些空白一般。

等那人带着奶意的呻吟破碎在林间之时，金珉奎闭上眼拥着怀里的人感受着颅内逐渐消散的烟花，也没有从他体内退出，只是保留着一个姿势紧紧相拥。

尹净汉看着不远处那个带着邪气的桃花眼，那人一身深紫袍子还带着各种链子，一点都不好看，哪里有一个桃花仙的样子，他皱起眉头也不说话就要动手。

洪知秀开口了，“净汉，你来了。”

无人敢直呼帝君的名字，只有他洪知秀敢。尹净汉眨眨眼睛，“你个魔头唤我名字？”

洪知秀笑容不减，“好久没这么近看你了，我的桃花酿都快酿过了，已经不甜了，只有酸了。”

尹净汉错开那人带着笑意的眼神，振臂呼号“今日魔界诸魔，杀无赦。”

洪知秀收起笑容“我以为给了你五百年，你见我一面也该说句想我。”

崔韩率动手的时候看见洪知秀那双眸子里有东西闪动，不知道是眸光还是别的什么。

仙魔大战，仙界大将军不知所踪，两败俱伤，帝君花费一半功力封印了魔界出口，从此仙魔不复相见。

山林间的竹子又变得郁郁葱葱，枯黄的换了新的绿色长了出来，新出的竹苗窜得极快，没多久便长成了骨节分明的笔直一道风景。


End file.
